russelfandomcom-20200213-history
'Sarah Girl' is Now One of TV5's Biggest Moneymakers
November 8, 2013 Philippine TV is a three-way game as third player of The Kapatid Network TV5, the broadcast landscape by the two giant stations in the coveted Top 20 slots of TV programs in terms of viewership ratings to be in line with its rival networks like ABS-CBN and GMA 7. It seems that TV5 is now fight in terms of primetime TV series. The Kapamilya and Kapuso networks were offering different TV series from teleserye, fantaserye, telenovela and Koreanovela, The Kapatid Network is now competing and fighting pitted against Primetime Bida and Telebabad via their Primetime Panalo to catch up with leading networks ABS-CBN and GMA. Starting this Monday, TV5 is now offering a new soap operas TV series on primetime. These primetime hits are the popstar fantaserye Sarah Girl, the tawa-serye Madam Chairman, the two weekly TV series back-to-back on Thursday: For Love or Money and Positive, and the telenovela A Shelter for Love. TV5 executives recently attested to the unprecedented sucess of the country's number 1 primetime hit popstar fantaserye Sarah Girl, one of the network's original concept programs as boost the ratings performance of the network contributed in the double-digit growth in airtime revenues that began in November also conquered the list of Twitter’s nationwide trending topics, has in the Top 20 and fighting head to head in the double-digit-ratings game with ABS-CBN's and GMA's weeknight primetime shows. “Popstar princess Sarah Geronimo’s fantasy series is turning out to be the biggest surprise hit,” remarked Ms. Wilma Calvante, TV5’s head of entertainment and creative production for chief entertainment content officer continues to capture the hearts of primetime TV viewers nationwide. Galvante is convinced that TV5, which Pangilinan acquired in 2010, has made a huge impact and that giant networks ABS-CBN and GMA 7 were also doing its own effects. According to president and CEO Noel Lorenzana, advertising revenues show signs of strengthening in the year because of the network’s top-rating television shows like Sarah Girl. He said, “We’re also experiencing double-digit growth in terms of airtime starting November.” This can be viewed as a significant leap for TV5 because it shows that the network is indeed a strong third contender and that it is attracting more viewers who welcome TV5's fresh programming alternative that is very different from the shows of the two giant networks. From its consistent high national TV ratings in phenomenal success, Sarah Girl truly conquered the nation as proven by its top trending topics on Twitter and Facebook almost every night; fans of mall tours; best-selling official soundtrack and merchandise; and numerous magazine covers. Sarah now hailed as the country's newest popstar fantaserye princess and the one and only popstar princess of primetime TV for magical girl adventure. With its impressive fantasy, adventure and fairytale stories, cast, locations, suit costumes, and musical score while combined the Pinoy live-action and computer-animated 3D, The musical fantasy series top-billed by the one and only popstar princess Sarah Geronimo mark on the acting as she is set the primetime leads acting on primetime is a certified Kapatid as her lead role character Sarah Girl Archer, a young girl of her world. Geronimo she wearing a pink Sarah Girl suit drew up a superhero costume for a superstar gains the power of superhuman speed in the flash, force-fields in Invisible Woman and strength durability and flight of Sarah's flying. Sarah's puppy dog like Anna Archer (Chloe Dominique Reyes) while Sarah surely who she save the world her talent should go with glamour saves the day by urging her to join the Search for The Next Singing Sensation Superstar where she could win as much as true love a hundred thousand pesos by sharing her music with glamour and a golden voice will deliver strong ratings during weekdays and provide further lift to the ratings of our weekday shows. Sarah truly had come a long way with all her achievements as a recording artist, concert performer, actress, TV host, movies and even product endorser, a pop princess fairytale of singer-actress for the superstar idol while Archer she wearing a pink Sarah Girl suit drew up a superhero costume. Assured that The Kapatid Network will come up with more quality shows like the fantasy series Sarah Girl to provide the viewers more exciting on TV. Sarah also the mainstay performer of Sunday musical variety show P.O.5. With its impressive launch, Sarah Girl consistently ranked the #1 fantaserye on its timeslot and has become such a huge hit that it set a trend in fantasy series on rival networks completes a new trio of #1 shows on TV5′s Primtime Panalo lineup. The #1 youth-oriented variety show Saberkada top-billed by the top scholars of Artista Academy are Vin Abrenica, Sophie Albert, Akhiro Blanco, Shaira Mae, Mark Neumann, Chanel Morales, Benjo Leoncio, Marvelous Alejo, Brent Manzano, Nicole Estrada, Chris Leonardo, Malak So Shdifat, Alberto Bruno, Stephanie Rowe, Jon Orlando andJulia Quisumbing aired at 5:30pm, T3 Reload as the #1 public service program anchored by the Tulfo brothers Raffy Tulfo, Ben Tulfo and Erwin Tulfo at 6:00pm. Aksyon is the undisputed #1 flagship primetime national news program anchored by Erwin Tulfo, Cheryl Cosim and Paolo Bediones at 6:30pm continues to dominated rivals of TV Patrol and 24 Oras. A megastar Sharon Cuneta's Madam Chairman also became the #1 teleserye on its timeslot at 8:30pm, weekly TV series on Thursdays back-to-back with For Love or Money top-billed by the Kapatid hunk Derek Ramsay at 9:00pm and Martin Escudero's Positive at 9:45pm, the primetime hit telenovela A Shelter for Love at 10:30pm and the flagship late-night national newscast Pilipinas News anchored by Atty. Dong Puno, Cheri Mercado and Jove Francisco at 11:00pm. Meanwhile, Sarah Girl continues to perform in the ratings game garnered by the well-loved Kapatid fantaserye. Based on the latest data of Kantar Media last Monday (November 4), the musical-fantasy drama series is now of the top spot of the country’s top overall TV programs with 30.5% national TV rating, or 15 points higher than its rival program ABS-CBN's Honesto with 29.6% and GMA's Genesis with only 13.6%. “TV5 has already beginning in the winning weekends, especially on weeknights with Saberkada, T3 Reload, Aksyon, Sarah Girl, Madam Chairman, For Love or Money, Positive, A Shelter for Love and Pilipinas News. The addition of Sarah Girl makes TV5 truly the network to watch. It’s any programmers dream to have primetime stars are Sharon Cuneta, Derek Ramsay, Sarah Geronimo and Martin Escudero in one network and on one weeknight. Despite having such big name stars our prmetime lineup is that the three shows are also focused on the audience, the shows all shine the spotlight on the people,” said TV5 chairman Manny V. Pangilinan. Directed by the award-winning director Mac Alejandre and written by Noreen Capili, Sarah Geronimo's leading men are the two of Kapatid actors like the Kapatid hunk Daniel Matsunaga (Daniel dela Cruz) and the primetime leading men Onemig Bondoc (Butch Padilla) as the main cast for the popular love team fans of DanRah (Daniel and Sarah) and SarMig (Sarah and Onemig). Together with Sarah Girl cast members are Divina Geronimo, Victor Silayan, Anthena Tibi, John Lapus, homegrown talent Eula Caballero, Jason Zimmerman, Claire Ruiz, Rico dela Paz, Bobby Andrews, Gelli de Belen, IC Mendoza and Artista Academy love-team Mark Meumann and Chanel Morales with the voices of Artista Academy Kids winner Chloe Dominique Reyes as Anna Archer, a puppy dog and the special participation of Morrisette Amon, Empoy Marquez, Arci Muñoz, Lucky Mercado and Baron Giesler. Continue to feel the‘magic of Sarah Girl Archer’s unique love and fantasy stories, Sarah Girl everyday 7:45pm, right after Aksyon on TV5’s Primetime Panalo. For more updates, log on to www.tv5.com.ph, follow @sarahgirl on Twitter; and ‘like’ the show’s official Facebook fanpage at www.facebook.com/sarahgirl. Tweet your thoughts, comments, and suggestions using the hashtag #SarahGirl. 'TV5 Primetime Panalo Schedule (2014)' :05:30pm Saberkada (youth-oriented variety show) :06:00pm T3 Reload (public service program) :06:30pm Aksyon (flagship national news program) :07:45pm Sarah Girl (popstar fantaserye) :08:30pm For Love or Money (romantric teleserye) :09:15pm Positive (teleserye) :10:00pm A Shelter for Love (telenovela) :10:30pm Wife Returns (Koreanovela) :11:00pm Pilipinas News (late-night newscast)